


Take me Home

by NerdiePi



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Organic Maple, Runaway, Runaway AU, lord help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdiePi/pseuds/NerdiePi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams, to put it sweetly, was done. He was done with being ignored, forgotten, replaced and left behind. As far as he was concerned, his family wouldn't care if he left. So that's exactly what he did. He'd planned on it for a long time, but what he didn't plan on was meeting someone along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me Home

He was happy it was raining. Then no one could see his tears. He trembled, but he could pass it off as being cold. He sniffled, but could pass it off as allergies.  
His fists were clenched, and his brows were furrowed. He was irritated, that's all he needed to say.  
Cars zipped past him, illuminating the street for a few seconds before everything went dark again. Who knew what time it was. Maybe three in the morning? He could check, but all in all it'd just slow him down. He didn't care about what time it was, he just cared about getting out. Getting away. He planned originally to take a bus, but it was much too late for that, and he didn't know the schedule for any of the nearby stops. As long as he just continued walking...  
Or maybe he could hitch a ride. It was raining, his clothes were getting all wet... he didn't have much else other than what he wore. He whined to himself, turning back to look down the street. No headlights. Even if he did want to hitch a ride, no one would be able to see him. The road he walked alongside was usually slow, precisely why he chose it.

Few hours seemed to pass, and the sun was starting to rise. Matthew was unbelievably cold, and it felt hard to breath. His drenched clothes clung to his body, preventing him from keeping in any sort of warmth. He didn't mind so much. The worst was almost over. The sun would rise, and he would warm up. Maybe he could get a ride too, to somewhere. Maybe to a bus stop. A diner? He was getting hungry. He didn't have a lot of money, however.  
This had been planned, for awhile. He saved up a lot of money, and stole some right before he left. The plan was to have enough for a small apartment for the first month, wherever he went. As well as money for some food, whatever bills he needed to pay, etc. He planned on getting a job. Something that would support him enough. Maybe work at Burger King, or McDonald's. Minimum wage wasn't too high, but it should at least give him enough money to live.  
He looked back at the road once more, squinting. He hadn't clean his glasses yet, he couldn't really. His clothes were all wet. He just wanted some sign that someone was coming.  
          "Great... Just, great." He huffed to himself. He rubbed at his face, sniffling. This wasn't how he planned anything to be. This minor set back, it wouldn't sway him, though. The further away from home he got, the better.  
He decided upon just walking with his arm outstretched, sticking up his thumb. If anyone was driving behind him, they'd see. Not guaranteed they'd stop, but they'd see. That was something, at least.  
Three cars passed him. Not all at once, but three cars. One had honked at him, he thought it to be mockingly. He didn't let it bother him. He wouldn't let it bother him. He just needed to keep going.  
Half an hour later he'd hear another honk. He decided to keep walking, rolling his eyes as he did so. To his surprise a small black car rolled to a stop just in front of him. A window was rolled down, and he jogged to reach the car.  
He stepped next to the door, bending down to look through the window. Inside was a smiling woman, with short pinned back hair. Matthew happened to notice that she also had very large breasts. He blinked at her, and she just smiled kindheartedly.  
          "Where are you heading?" She piped up, and Matthew thought a moment.  
          "I'm... going away. I don't actually know. The plan is to get a few states over. For now I'm just trying to get to a diner, or a bus stop or something." He replied.  
The woman seemed to be pondering something, looking at her steering wheel, then back to the boy outside her car.  
          "Are you running away from somewhere?" She asked, and Matthew frowned, looking at the rocks by his feet. He couldn't just answer that, could he? What if she turned him in? "Well... I work at a diner a few minutes from here, which is where I am heading, if you'd like a lift there." She offered, and Matthew nodded thankfully.  
The woman unlocked her car, and went to turn on the heat. Matthew opened the door, slinking into the vehicle, and placing his bag on the floor between his feet. Once he put his seat belt on, the woman swayed back onto the road, driving forward.  
          "Thank you." Matthew mumbled, and the woman nodded with a hum.  
          "How long have you been walking, hun?" She asked, and Matthew chuckled lightly.  
          "A bit. I started around 2:30 last night." He answered, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't help but feel tense. Awkward. He looked at the clock, seeing it was now 6:32. Had he been gone for only five hours? It felt like it had been so much longer than that. Especially since he was sitting down now. His feet ached, and everything felt sore.  
"Oh? Why so late?" She continued, and Matthew slunk back in his seat a little. He supposed he could tell her, she was giving him a ride, after all. Then again, perhaps not.  
          "If it's alright with you, ma'am, I'd rather not talk about it." He muttered, and the woman nodded in understanding.  
The rest of the drive was silent, though it was over fairly soon. After about five minutes, or so, she pulled her car into the small parking lot of a tiny family diner. A small sign on the door said open, but it wasn't yet glowing. Maybe they didn't open until 7, or so.  
He followed quietly behind her with his backpack, looking at the ground as he walked in with her. Was he even allowed to be there? It wasn't even open yet.  
          "Have a seat." She told him, gesturing to one of the empty booths. He nodded, and went to to take a seat at one of the booths closest to the wall. He knew his parents weren't aware he was gone yet, but he didn't want to take any chances. He hadn't received a single text or phone call, yet. He knew they were awake.  
He removed his glasses from his face and put them on the table, rubbing at his eyes. He wondered if he'd get yelled at for taking a quick nap. He'd leave right afterwards, probably.  
The woman emerged from the kitchen door of the diner with a steaming mug, and a gentle smile. She placed it on the table in front of Matthew, and sat on the other side of the booth. "I had a chat with the manager. This one is on the house. I also managed to persuade him to let the cook make you some scrambled eggs and bacon, with a side of toast." She informed him.  
          "Oh... I, I don't know what to say. Thank you? You're so kind." He smiled, and the woman chuckled.  
          "You need it." She smiled, and then stood. "You stay here for as long as you need before you get going again, alright?" She continued, and Matthew nodded.  
He eventually did end up nodding off. He drifted to sleep just as it seemed like another employee entered the building.


End file.
